


Professor Spock: Assignment Farragut

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Professor Spock Continuation, Professor-Cadet, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: A year after their bonding ceremony and wedding, Jim is given his assignment for the future after his graduation. It also happens to be his anniversary with Spock.





	Professor Spock: Assignment Farragut

**Author's Note:**

> On October 31, 2014 I began the fic that would be known as Professor Spock. The first words I wrote were…And it started on Halloween. Two other fics later, they finally got married and fully bonded last October. This is a look into their lives this Halloween
> 
> Coming Full Circle...It Started on Halloween

“Are you going to the party tonight?”

Jim looked up from the title of the message he’d received to stare at his best friend, Leonard “Bones” McCoy. “Party?” he asked, absently.

“The Halloween party. Being held at the cafeteria and hosted by Rand and Uhura. I know you said you didn’t have a costume but…”

“Not now, Bones.” He thrust his PADD at Bones, who scanned the message title.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll have to tell him. I just…I thought there’d be more time.”

Jim took the PADD and read the title of the message one more time.

_Congratulations on your assignment to the Farragut_

Jim opened the message to read it.

_James Tiberius Kirk you will report to Captain Garrovick with the rank of Lieutenant as a Weapon’s Specialist. Report on…_

Jim stopped reading it. 

He should be excited. He knew he should. But Spock…

“I thought for sure they’d assign me to the Enterprise. Spock is my husband and we filed all the papers and I posted for the Enterprise.”

“Hello Leonard. Jim.” It was Pike, who was suddenly standing next to their table in the cafeteria that would later be decorated for the Halloween party. “Can you excuse us for a bit, Leonard?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Bones looked at him uncertainly, but got up and walked away.

Pike sat in his place, looking serious but not unkind. “Then you got the memo?”

“Yeah. I don’t understand.” He clenched his fists. “I thought I’d be on the Enterprise with Spock, serving under you.”

“And that was my recommendation. But the admiralty thought the separation and differing assignments would be beneficial to both of you, this early in your career.”

“That’s bullshit. Spock and I are married and bonded. We’re supposed to be together.”

“Spock advised them that separate assignments would not be detrimental to your bond.”

“_He what_?”

Pike sighed. “They asked him straight out and Spock wouldn’t lie. Look, Jim, I know you’re disappointed but Garrovick—”

“_Disappointed_?” Jim asked, incredulous. “That doesn’t even begin to describe it. This is exactly why I didn’t want to join Starfleet in the first place. They do nothing but jerk you around. This is complete shit and you know it. I fucking resign.”

“Jim…”

“No. Seriously. Fuck you. Fuck them. I’m done.”

Jim got up from the table and fled the cafeteria, running blindly from the campus.

This was his anniversary, damn it. He was supposed to have a wonderful night with his husband. Maybe they’d show up at the party and maybe they wouldn’t. But this? It was too much.

Tears stung his eyes and as Jim stood there trying to decide which way to go, he stepped off the curb just as a hover bike changed lanes and ran right into him. 

****

“Unnh.”

“We must stop meeting this way.”

“Bones?” he asked groggily.

“I am not Bones.”

Jim’s eyes flew open and he had a huge amount of de ja vu. “Professor Spock?”

Spock’s eyes crinkled just a bit. “Yes.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You have been injured and are in the medical ward of Starfleet. You have a broken leg. You have a concussion and a cracked rib. You are fortunate it was not worse.”

“All right. Thanks. You can go now.” 

“Jim.”

He smiled a little. “Sorry. I thought we were replaying the day we met. Or the…after. You know.”

Spock leaned down and kissed him. “I know.”

“Happy Anniversary. Sucks.”

“You do have a dramatic way of protesting your assignment.”

Jim winced and looked away from his husband’s piercing gaze.

He felt the bed shake a bit as Spock sat down.

“Ashaya, I have news.”

Jim sighed and bit his lip. “I’m sorry I ran in front of a hover bike.”

“It was on purpose?”

“No. Still sorry though.”

“You are an exceedingly emotional being. This I have learned frequently since we became acquainted. Always running.”

“Yeah.”

“There is no need, Jim.”

“But they are separating us.”

“Not any longer.”

“Break it up, break it up, you two love birds.”

Bones came in. At least Jim thought it was Bones. Pirate Bones. With a parrot on his shoulder.

“I thought you had a party, doctor.”

“I do. And I’m on my way. _Obviously_. Just wanted to check on stupid here first. You’re doing fine, Jim. But you will have to stay here for a few days. I’m thinking four at least.” He thrust a drink container at Jim. “Pumpkin latte. Happy Halloween.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks.”

“And anniversary, I guess. Hard to believe just a year ago, Spock was wearing fangs. Unlike last time you got creamed by a hover bike and Spock begged to stay with you—”

“I did not beg. I merely pointed out that it was appropriate given we were bonded by the laws of—”

“Blah blah blah. Spock can stay with you tonight, no problem. As it’s all official and everything. I think I can go to the party leaving you in his capable hands.”

“Of course.” Spock was bristling.

“I’ll be by early in the morning to check on you.” Bones stopped at the door. Jim wished he could see if he had a peg leg. “Did you tell him?”

The question was directed at Spock.

“I was about to when you interrupted.”

Jim barely refrained from wincing at the censure in Spock’s voice. Bones merely rolled his eyes and left the hospital room.

Jim gazed at his husband nervously. “Tell me what?”

Because he was waiting for the other shoe to fall. Of course he was.

“The Farragut is departing in two days,” Spock said softly. 

Jim frowned. “But Bones said I had to stay here for four.”

Spock nodded. He reached for and held Jim’s hand. “Your assignment has changed.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“You will not be on the Farragut.”

Forgetting for a moment he had told Pike he resigned, Jim’s frown deepened. “Where will I be assigned?”

Spock paused a beat. “The Enterprise.”

His heart leaping into his throat, Jim gripped Spock’s hand tightly. “What? But I thought…”

“Ambassador Sarek spoke to the Admiralty about our bond. Though it is true that most ordinary Vulcan bonds do not prevent a separating assignment, little is known about our T’hy’la bond, as it is so rare. He recommended against splitting us.”

Jim’s jaw dropped open. “He did?”

“Indeed. And they agreed. Which you would have found out prior to your hospitalization had you not had an emotional outburst and ran away, yet again, as Father was already working on the solution.”

Jim smiled. “I sense a reprimand in there.”

“Oh it was an obvious reprimand, Jim. Perhaps next time you will wait to speak with me.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Jim’s smile slipped. “We do seem to repeat the same behaviors, circumstances. Whatever.”

“Mm.” Spock leaned over to kiss him. “Happy Anniversary. This was not exactly what I had planned.”

“What did you have planned? The Halloween party?”

Spock drew back and gave him a look. “Hardly. A romantic dinner for two, champagne for you, chocolates for me, naked wrestling in bed…”

Jim sighed. “That does sound…wait. What?”

Spock’s lips twitched. “Or you know, making love.”

“Damn it. I had to go and get hit by that stupid hover bike. _Again_.”

“It was not the same one.”

“You know what I mean.”

Spock released his hand and rose from the bed, confusing Jim.

“Wait. Where are you going?”

“To fetch your dinner. We will have what passes for a romantic anniversary dinner here in your hospital room. Without the champagne and chocolate truffles, of course. And no vampire costume this year.”

“Awe. Okay. Everything else…sounds amazing. I love you, Spock.”

“And you own my heart, body and soul.”

And yes…it started on Halloween. 


End file.
